


Bluff

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: props<br/>Prompt: K/L, when she wears heels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluff

Most of the time, he and Kara competed against each other so overtly that he could pretend to forget that she was a woman, convince himself that he didn’t want to frak her senseless every time he saw her.  

Then there were the times she wore heels.  He didn’t know what it was about heels that he never saw what else she was wearing; in his mind, she was dressed in nothing but those heels, and he was the envy of every other man who saw them, and more than a few women.

Laid out spread-eagle on a table in a nice restaurant.  Legs spread in a study carrel at the Academy.  Up against the wall in the alley behind their favorite bar.  Those heels were always digging into his ass, urging him to frak her just a little bit harder, use a little bit more force.  

Her breasts were jiggling in such a way that they drew every eye in the place, whatever place it was.  He knew that just like him, they all wanted to taste those pale rose-colored nipples for themselves.

Her moans always started as raspy breaths, building in pitch and volume until she was all but screaming his name.  Then she did shout his name as her orgasm swept through her body, much like the flush of color spread over her chest and neck and cheeks.

The sound of his name combined with the insistent grip of her body was always enough to finish him, and he’d frak her deeper, harder, faster, until his body broke around over under inside hers.

All of this passed through his mind while Kara held on to his forearm, bent to tighten the strap of her shoe around her ankle, her barely bound breasts burning him with every brush and scrape of her dress on his skin.  She stood tall, eyes level with his.  They took a slow trip down his body and back up, and she winked at him.  

Kara Thrace knew exactly what she was doing to him, knew the power she wielded when she wore those heels, knew that he’d never act on his more prurient fantasies.  Some day soon he was going to call her bluff.


End file.
